Las vacunas no son tan malas
by Lau12
Summary: ¡No lo podía creer!, ya tenía 18 años, ¿cómo le podía dar miedo una simple vacuna? Solo era una aguja que se insertaba en su brazo y le introducían un líquido a veces frío que te dejaba el brazo entumecido, pero solo era cuestión de segundos y ya.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que se encuentran en este fic, no son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Las vacunas no son tan malas.**

¡No lo podía creer!, ya tenía 18 años, ¿cómo le podía dar miedo una simple vacuna?

Solo era una aguja que se insertaba en su brazo y le introducían un líquido a veces frío que te dejaba el brazo entumecido, pero solo era cuestión de segundos y ya.

El gran Naruto Namizake Uzumaki le tenía miedo a las vacunas, estaba para ponerlo en portada: "El hijo de los empresarios más multimillonarios del mundo, el soltero más codiciado en toda Konoha y Japón y modelo, tiene miedo a una vacuna"

Pero era cierto, a Naruto le aterraba tener que sentir la aguja entrando sin piedad a su brazo. Pero ya que, el súper modelo más joven y codiciado se subió a su auto último modelo de sus tantos y arrancó el motor directo al Hospital de Konoha.

En el camino se imaginaba como sería la enfermera que lo atendería, ¿será mala?, ¿será como en las películas dónde son macabras y te dejan la aguja clavada en el brazo?, ¿será buena?, ¿será gentil?... muchas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del ojiazul.

Al llegar al hospital estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento, bajo de él y se adentró al hospital a la sala de espera de vacunaciones.

-Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, vengo por la vacuna de la viruela- dijo Naruto tratando se sonar lo menos nervioso posible, es decir, era el hijo de millonarios tenía que dar el aspecto de ser un chico valiente.

-Si enseguida, aquí está su consultorio…espera un poco en la sala de espera, eres el número 10-

Naruto como se lo habían ordenado, se dirigió hasta la sala de esperas y se sentó bajo la mirada de muchas chicas que ahí se encontraban.

Muchas de ellas le pidieron fotos, autógrafos y hasta besos, Naruto estaba sofocado pero muy entretenido ya que de por sí el era algo (muy) don Juan, cuándo terminó con las chicas ya estaban por el número 9.

Naruto no pudo evitar escuchar el grito que emitía un niño de aproximadamente unos 9 u 10 años de edad al darle la vacuna, lo que de por sí aterró a Naruto y hizo que casi saliera corriendo de no ser por recordar las palabras de "aliento" que le había dado su querida madre: "Naruto Namizake Uzumaki, si no te das la vacuna yo lo haré y lo haré con un escarba dientes y una lapicera", hubiera salido corriendo.

Al salir el niño solo provocó que el Uzumaki se asustara más… pero bueno, ya era su hora, solo tenía que entrar darse la vacuna, ponerse el abrigo e irse; ojala fuera tan fácil como sonaba.

-Namizake Uzumaki Naruto, por favor preséntese en la sala de vacunaciones- en ese momento se le congeló la respiración y su corazón latía a mil por decima, con los nervios de acero se acercó a la enfermera –Por favor, tome asiento y suba la manga de su camiseta que ya procederá la vacuna-.

El ojiazul siguió las órdenes de la doctora cuándo vio que por la puerta entraba una chica de su misma edad que notoriamente era aprendiz de doctora.

Vestía pantalones blancos ajustados, una camiseta negra con las escrituras PARAMORE en naranja y unos converse naranjas, traía consigo una bandeja con remedios y agujas.

-Tsunade-sama, aquí le traje lo que me pidió para el paciente Uzumaki- dijo la chica refiriéndose a la doctora.

-De hecho Hinata, quiero que tú hagas esto, yo estoy muy ocupada, ¿puedes?- dijo Tsunade con un enorme montón de papeleo sobre sus manos- te lo agradezco, adiós.

Hinata algo nerviosa vio al paciente que la miraba con ojos de… ¿coqueteo?, bien, a comenzar con la vacuna se dijo a sí misma. Caminó hasta la aguja ya preparada la tomó y la colocó en una bandeja cercana, tomó el alcohol y un pequeño trozo de algodón y empezó a mojar la zona de Naruto con eso.

-¿Estás preparado?- Preguntó Hinata tímidamente como siempre

-Si tú lo haces, si lo estaré, preciosa- le dijo Naruto, se sentía desfallecer, pero no podía ahora, tenía que vacunarlo.

-Bien, ya te vacunaré- dijo, tomó la aguja y se la clavó en el brazo a Naruto que tenía una cara de dolor por el hecho de tener una aguja de 5cm clavada en su brazo – Listo, ya terminé… puedes bajarte la manga – Dijo Hinata que se veía bastante satisfecha por su trabajo.

Naruto, con aire de súper modelo se acerco por detrás de Hinata y le dijo al oído –¿me darías tu número de celular?- Retrocedió unos pasos y vio la cara roja de Hinata que le pareció muy adorable.

Se preguntaba como una mujer con tremendos pechos y curvas tan perfectas podía ser adorable y sexy a la vez, Hinata se dio vuelta y le entregó a Naruto un papel con su número.

-Llámame cuando quieras, el viernes estoy libre y hay una fiesta por aquí cerca…- dijo Hinata con vos sensual para el deleite de Naruto.

-Con gusto te llamaré princesa- acto seguido Naruto plantó un beso en los labios de la ojiperla y salió de ese lugar para ir a su auto y dirigirse a su hogar mientras miraba el papel con el número de Hinata cuándo se dio cuenta de que tenía algo escrito en él: "¿Viste que no era tan malo darse una vacuna?".

* * *

Cabe decir que este fic lo hice porque hoy mismo me tengo que vacunar y de repente me saltó la idea a la cabeza y cree una historia NaruHina.

Gracias por leer mi fic, soy recién llegada a esto y no tengo ninguna experiencia, lean porfavor y comenten sobre lo bueno y lo malo, todo review será aceptado.


End file.
